


Paint A Rainbow

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Paint A Rainbow

Sitting atop Jocasta’s shoulders, Morgan reached out to grasp at the fluttering snowflakes drifting through the air. A low giggle as the girl pushed her hand higher, her fingers waving. A soft smile as Jocasta shifted her gaze and reached out, gathering a clutch of snowflakes on her outstretched palm. Morgan leaned over and cooed excitedly as she admired the slowly melting shapes.

From the porch, Pepper clutched her coat close to herself as she softy smiled and called out to the pair. “Morgan, do you need another coat?” Looking over Jocasta’s shoulder and waving to her mother. Morgan then replied. “No, I’m fine, mommy.” The little girl then placed the back of her hand against Jocasta’s forehead and called again. “Jo is ok too.”


End file.
